Love At First Sight
by xoCaliBabyox
Summary: New Story! Promise I'll finish it! Please R&R! Full Summary Inside! Toodles!


**A/N: **Hey, y'all! I'm BACCCCCCK! lol No, but seriously, I think I'm like back for good now! I promise, promise, promise that I'll conitinue with this story and not stop it after like the first 10 chapters. I swear on Jesse McCartney's life that I will finish it! And if I don't, then I hope he still won't die. lol Well, I guess I'd better go now and let you to reading my new NEW story! I hope y'all enjoy it! And don't forget to review! Toodles!

* * *

Bradin falls for the most popular Junior at Playa Linda High. But she already has a boyfriend. Bradin meets her over the summer at a competition and doesn't find out about her bf until the first day of school. He still has feelings for her. They become friends (secretly) as Bradin seems to be the only one who's there for her. But she can't hang around him in public because of his un-cool status. Bradin then finds out that her bf is abusing her because she tells him she isn't ready for sex. In a moment between the two of them, they kiss. The girl goes out with him in secret while still remaining her relationship with the other guy. Eventually, their relationship becomes intimate and the girl trusts Bradin enough and is comfortable around him more so she has sex with him. The other guy finds out from a friend seeing them holding hands and kissing in public. He gets mad. He beats up Bradin and almost kills the girl. Bradin says that she has to break up with him or at least turn him into the police, but the girl is too scared. Bradin says he's there for her. She believes him. Eventually tells the police. He goes to jail. But then his dad (being a good lawyer) gets him out and he's furious at the girl- wanting to kill her for sending him there. Bradin and someone else (Johnny or Jay) get there before he can do that, but someone else gets hurt (shot or something?) in the breaking-up of the battle. Drama Drama

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Prologue: Emily

Bradin's P.O.V.

I first met Emily a few months ago at a surfing competition. She was there cheering on her friend, Drake, from the Oceanside Surf Team. I was there competing with the Playa Linda Surf Team on our soon-to-be First Place trophy that would make us eligible to participate in the Semi-Finals (only one more win away from the Championships- the 5th time PLH had gotten that far). Technically, I didn't meet her that day- I met her the night after at the Wrap-Up party.

The day I first saw her, I looked at her once and was captivated by her beauty. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Staring at her medium-length, wavy, dirty blonde hair (the way it seemed to move with her as she cheered on Drake- framing her face, bouncing up and down her shoulders), her clear blue eyes (I bet if you looked in them long enough, they would mesmerize you- taking you down into her soul), and her smile (the way it seemed to make the world brighter- make everything seem ok even if it really wasn't; for that moment it was). Looking at her from the water, I knew I had to talk to her. Say 'hi' or 'man, your beautiful' or something. Anything. I had to know her name.

I wouldn't call it 'love at first sight'…or maybe I would. I don't know. I was just shocked that someone on the world could look that beautiful and not be completely stuck up. But then, what did I know? I had never talked to her. I had no idea if she was mean, kind, stupid, really smart- none of that stuff.

The next night at the Wrap-Up party I finally found the courage to talk to her. All I had to say was 'hi' and see her smile to tell that she was kind and gentle and everything I had hoped for.

We became friends instantly- spending what seemed to be the whole summer together. But something that bothered me was the fact that we never went anywhere to hang out in public- like the mall, restaurants, or beach. But spent all our time in the movies, our houses, and the beach after the sun went down. But, despite that, I found myself growing closer to her (friendly and romantically). I wanted to ask her out- tell her that I liked her as more than a friend. But she seemed pretty secure with our current friend status and I didn't want to make things awkward or messed up if she didn't even feel the same way. So I kept my growing feelings to myself.

But then, as the end of summer and start of a new school year came approaching, Emily started spending less and less time with me and forgetting all our plans- like shopping for new school supplies and clothes (for her- I can go by myself now), and end-of-summer concerts and parties on the beach. I asked her once why she was never around anymore and she said that she was hanging out with her other friends. When I asked if I could meet them, she said that she didn't think that was a good idea. I asked 'why?' and she replied with: 'I just don't really think you would mesh well with the rest of my friends.' Seeming that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, I said I understood (even though I really didn't) and changed the subject.

When the final days of summer came, I hardly saw Emily- only passing her sometimes walking in the mall or on the boardwalk. But then she was with her friends and laughing and joking. She didn't even see me. Figuring I'd lost her for good, I gave up calling her (only to have her mom or little sister say that she was out), IMing her (only to get an away message that she either sleeping, eating, or out with friends), and even looking at her when I passed her on the beach, in the mall, on the boardwalk, or at parties. I instead made more friends in my surf team and hung out with them until school started. I missed Emily, but I knew that maybe underneath her kind and caring nature lurked a mean, crazy-for-popularity girl that I hadn't seen before and just wasn't interested in being friends with.

It wasn't until the day before school started that I fully understood why Emily had ditched me the last few weeks of summer to hang out with her other friends. And her reason completely blew my mind away.

You've Got Mail:

From: sorry if it seems like I've been ditching you the past couple of weeks. I've been really busy hanging out with my other friends and getting ready for school. But the truth is, I haven't really been telling you the whole truth lately. I feel really bad for lying to you this whole summer, but I didn't want to lose you as a person to hang out with and as a friend. You see, I was hanging around with you a lot because all my other friends were away a lot during the summer and I didn't have anyone else to hang with. I'm sorry if that sounds bad, but it's the truth.

At first I hung out with you because you are a surfer and I thought we could connect on that level; you being a surfer and the fact that I cheer on my surfer friends. And you also seemed really nice and I sorta felt bad cuz I could tell that you liked me and I didn't want to hurt you. But now looking back on the whole thing, I realize that I did hurt you in the long run. Me not being honest with you has hurt myself and you after you're done reading this. So if you completely hate my guts after this, I completely understand. I would hate me too if I was in your position.

Oh, one more thing before I go. This is gunna sound so stuck up and shallow, but could you act like you don't know me at school? I think that would be for the best. It was nice knowing you, Bradin. Good luck in life.

Emily

After reading that, I was completely heart-broken and felt so stupid for thinking that I ever had a chance with her. I was so angry. I shut down my computer and walked outside my bedroom doors onto the patio. Sitting down on one of the chairs, I put my elbows on my knees and though back to all the times I had shared with Emily. It never occurred to me that she was only hanging out with me because she felt bad. I mean, what kind of a person would do that to someone? They had to have no heart or conscience for there not to be any guilt. And with Emily, I'm sure there wasn't.

So, after thinking for what seemed like forever, I came to the conclusion that I didn't need Emily. I had plenty of other friends to hang out with. And, as to her wish that I don't acknowledge her existence at school, I was so ready to do that. I was ready to not even feel any kind of sorrow when I saw her in the halls; treat her like any other stranger…it never occurred to me that Emily would be the one needing consoling.


End file.
